EL dolor de su mirada
by Kar-toOn
Summary: Luego de tantos años se volvieron a encontrar, ambas miradas se cruzaron congelando el tiempo al instante, sólo estaban ellos dos. Él esperando una mirada suya envuelta de dolor, ella con una irreconocible frialdad. One-shot.


Aclaraciones:

No es una historia de amor, lamento mucho la coloración oscura que lleva consigo la historia, pero es algo que quería escribir desde hace mucho.

Digimon no me pertenece, por lo que les pido disculpas de antemano por manchar un poco la imagen de Taichi Yagami, me gusta el personaje, pero necesitaba plantearlo de esta manera.

 **El dolor de su mirada**

Ambos se encontraron en el mismo camino una vez más: ella lo veía indiferente, él la miraba expectante, esperando algún movimiento o una palabra, pero nadie se movía, el tiempo se había congelado en la estación de trenes. Tan sólo estaba ellos dos, mirándose a los ojos.

Taichi esperaba ver en su mirada un rastro de dolor, algún sentimiento hacia él que le indicara que la castaña seguía sintiendo vestigios de amor hacia él. Ella seguía mirándolo sin palabras, con una mirada desconocida para él, esa mirada que año atrás le había dedicado devoción y cariño. Tristeza y dolor. Por cruel que sonara, a Taichi le encantaba verla sufriendo por él. Años atrás descubrió ese perverso gusto la primera vez que la engañó, ese día pudo ver nacer lágrimas de esos ojos color miel, en su mirada había decepción, una profunda tristeza, dejándose cautivar por la fragilidad de la chica, cuyos ojos transmitían el sentimiento real del dolor al ser traicionado. Fue ahí donde sintió la satisfacción de verla así, sufriendo por él, sabiendo que la felicidad de Mimi estaba bailando entre sus manos y en cualquier momento podía jugar con ella. Desde ese día inició ese plan de romper a la chica poco a poco, deleitándose con sus lágrimas, fascinándose con aquel amor hacia él que la cegaba ante sus actos y su mirada inocente que tantas veces practicó ante el espejo hasta que pudo engañar a cualquiera. Mimi le creyó una, dos, muchas veces. Taichi se divirtió hasta el cansancio burlándose de su credulidad con sus amigos, quienes a su vez, replicaban las acciones del castaño con sus respectivas parejas: toda una cadena de engaños, infidelidades y deleite para un grupo de enfermos mentales sin moral.

Todo lo bueno acaba, aquella relación basada en mentiras, también acabó cuando él se hartó de ver siempre la misma mirada cargada de amor que ella le dedicaba a pesar de tantos problemas. La borró de su vida, eliminando tantos recuerdos, cosas y momentos que lo relacionaban con Mimi; para él no fue difícil olvidar esos años, sabía que todo había sido una obra de teatro en donde la mentira y la infidelidad tenían protagonismo, en donde él era escritor, actor y espectador, todo en uno solo. Al acabar el show, simplemente se retiró, dedicándole un falso perdón a la chica, falso porque en realidad no sintió nada. Taichi se alejó caminando lejos, dejando un caos mientras se imaginaba aquellos ojos color miel que tanta fragilidad le habían mostrado antes de partir.

Mimi continuó su camino con las heridas abiertas, deseando entre muchas cosas, tener la oportunidad de cambiar su pasado para adecuarse a lo que Taichi querría, se sentía culpable, recordando aquellas veces en donde Taichi ocasionaba problemas que luego ella aceptaba con culpa. Tantos años a su lado, sacrificando cosas, dando de su vida por ver feliz al chico que tanto amaba para que al final se fuera con una mujer igual de enferma que él. No había valido la pena, todo había acabado en la basura.

¿Ella era la culpable de no ser "suficiente" para él? Esa pregunta rondaba constantemente en los pensamientos de Mimi, hasta que un día comprendió de mala manera lo que los inocentes ojos de su novio ocultaban cada vez que él negaba una acción. La ignorancia había sido una bendición durante mucho tiempo. Lloró, sufrió, se lamentó por haber sido tan crédula, por haber confiado tantas veces en su entonces "adorado novio". Aquellos recuerdos que en su momento fueron felices, ahora eran sólo una prueba de su ingenuidad y estupidez. Las heridas escocían, los recuerdos románticos la asqueaban ¿cuáles eran verdaderos y cuáles no?

Las heridas cerraron el día en el que ella decidió seguir, tiempo de amarse y de amar a alguien más, luego de tanto tiempo, la vida le volvió a sonreír, ella fue feliz. Pero la felicidad no le duró mucho a él: sea Dios, sea karma, su camino se volvió más pedregoso y turbio.

Muchos años habían pasado ya, sin saber el uno del otro hasta ese día, en el que por azares del destino, se volvieron a encontrar en la misma estación de trenes una tarde de diciembre, él esperando hallar una pizca de dolor en su mirada, ella mirándolo sintiendo absolutamente nada.

Cualquier comentario, tomatazo o pedrada virtual, será bien recibida, ¡gracias por leer!

 _ **Kar-toon.**_


End file.
